


Falling

by JennaMoon



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaMoon/pseuds/JennaMoon
Summary: An attempt to understand a character better through words.





	Falling

I am currently falling to my death.

It’s a long fall, and in some moments I think I’m not falling. That everything is fine and my breath is stable and I can float and take control again. But then my brain and body meet and I’m still falling.

Clawing at nothing. Screaming for an invisible net to catch me. Wondering why I try to fly when all I’ll ever do is fall in the most violent, disturbing way possible. I’m going to crash through to the seventh layer of Hell and never stop. I can’t fucking stop. 

They stare up in awe at me, misguided in their adoration. I’m falling, onto them. They think I’m showing off. Rude. Unwanted. 

I can’t fucking stop.

“Tony Stark.”

I am him.

“Iron Man.” 

I am that, too.

“Criminal.”  
No.

“Murderer.”

I don’t want to be.

“Harbinger of Death.”

It makes me fall harder. All of it. The words aren’t true. They’re fake and awful and rude and dangerous. 

Made of iron. I fucking took that too far. I’ll drown after I finish this fall. I’ve screwed it all up.

Selfish. So fucking selfish.

As I fall, you watch. He watches, too. Heavy, thinking, unsure, thinking. 

Does he think the same as you.

As I fall, I stare you in the eye.

“Who will you be when world falls with you?”

The only one to understand what it feels like.


End file.
